Sequía
by karinakaki03
Summary: Después de un mes sin verse, Natsu llega a casa y se encuentra a Lucy en una situación comprometedora, ¿Que hará Natsu, continuará con lo que estaba haciendo Natsu o se quedará con las ganas?
1. Chapter 1

Hellouuuu

Uff que de tiempo que no subo un fic, pero últimamente tengo una obsesión con Fairy Tail, sobre todo con esta pareja xD.

Bueno es un fanfic de Natsu y Lucy, lo que pasa cuando tienes una mes sin ver a tu pareja.

Los personajes son un poco más maduros y sus personalidades no se parecen mucho a los del anime o manga, en fin enjoy

Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es mi :3

**Sequía**

Un día como cualquiera en el gremio de Fairy Tail, la maga estelar Lucy llegaba de una misión junto a sus amigas Juvia y Erza fueron recibidas con fogosos saludos y abrazos de sus amigas, llevaban un mes fuera del gremio Lucy solo quería hablar con si maestro he irse a su casa a tomar un baño y a dormir entre los brazos de su novio.

-mou estoy muerta- Lucy se reclinó en la barra que era atendienda por Mirajane, está solo le sonrió a las recién llegadas.

-Juvia también está cansada- dijo imitando la pose de Lucy, Erza solo miro a sus compañeras y sonrió

-Ire a hablar con el maestro ustedes vayan a descansar- Lucy y Juvia hicieron sonidos de acuerdo y siguieron en la misma posición.

Mirajane vio a Erza irse a buscar al maestro con una sonrisa en su blanco rostro.

-¿Fue muy díficil la misión?- pregunto a la rubio y a la peliazul, estás solo asintieron con la cabeza pero sin levantarla de la barra -ara ara, por lo menos tenía una buena recompensa- las aludidas seguían asintiendo -supongo que ahora querrán ir a tomar una ducha y a dormir o ¿tal vez un masaje?- las chicas seguían asintiendo, Mirajane se llevó un dedo a su barbilla y miro al techo -lastima que Natsu y Gray se fueron a una misión con Jellal- las chicas aún seguían asintiendo cuando de repente ambas soltaron un...

-¡¿QUEEE?!- Mirajane asintió con su característica sonrisa.

-Salieron unos días después de que ustedes se fueran y por lo que dijo Jellal, no sabía cuánto tardarían en volver- la peliazul y la rubia se miraron un segundo, después a Mirajane y volvieron a dejar la cabeza en la barra.

-Juvia queria a ver a su Gray-sama- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-mou ahora entiendo porque Natsu no me recibió- Lucy soltó un suspiro y se desanimo un poco, esperaba ver a su novio en su casa o en el gremio. Durante este mes que no lo vio lo extraño mucho.

Llevaban un año juntos, desde que vencieron a Zeref y a Acnolia, al principio fue un amor inocente y aprendiendo sobre la marcha, pero el compañerismo que tenían al ser siempre un equipo los ayudo mucho en esta nueva aventura que estaban iniciando. Ambos eran felices, Natsu ya no era como al principio de la relación, torpe y tosco y Lucy ya no era tan gritona y confiaba más en ella y en sus habilidades, ambos aprendieron a ser más tolerantes el uno con el otro y a ayudarse mutuamente, su amor y cariño fue creciendo y creciendo hasta convertirse en algo más pasional. Llevaban poco tiempo viviendo juntos, apenas unos tres meses antes de irse a esa misión y desde el momento en que se despidio de él en la puerta de su casa con un beso que hizo que los dedos de sus pies se curvaran por la pasión, ya lo estaba extrañando. Volvió a soltar un suspiro y se deprimió un poco mas.

-Gray-samaaaa- se lamentaba Juvia al lado de Lucy, miro a su amiga con lágrimas en sus ojos y mordiendo un pañuelo -y yo que esta vez iba a hacer todo lo posible para que se fijara en mi- se retorció en la silla soltando más y más lágrimas.

Lucy soltó su tercer suspiro y se levantó de la silla, se despidio de Mira y de Juvia y salió rumbo a su casa, sin mucho ánimo ya que no quería llegar y sentir la casa vacía, fueron solo tres meses el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos pero ya se había acostumbrado a verlo y estar en compañía de su presencia y sentir que llegaría y el no estaría pues hacia que se deprimiera mas.

-No tengo remedio, mira que extrañar lo así aahhh ~~-

-puun- Plue iba a su lado observando la depresión de su ama -puun-

Llegaron a la casa y Lucy dejo su maleta al lado de su cama ya luego sacaría las cosas, primero necesitaba un buen baño y después dormir. Lleno la tina y le agrego unas gotas de escensia de vainilla para relajarse, envolvió su largo cabello rubio en una toalla y se metió a la tina, soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y recostó su cabeza en el borde la tina

-Esto si es vida, nada como un buen baño para relajar los músculos tensos- dijo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y con el agua cubriendo su cuerpo, movia sus manos sobre el agua creando pequeñas ondas dejando que el olor a vainilla la relajara estaba tan relajada que casi se queda dormida en la tina y al salir del baño se dio cuenta que estuvo mucho tiempo porque ya casi era de noche. Miro su cama y le pareció enorme sin Natsu ahí.

-Basta Lucy- se dio unas palmaditas en sus mejillas -sobreviviste un mes sin verlo, puedes sobrevivir unos días mas- se dio ánimo así misma y se dispuso a buscar la ropa que iba a usar para dormir.

Desde que empezo a vivir con Natsu ya casi no usaba su ropa de dormir habitual, la que consistía de una camisa manga larga y un pantalón largo, ahora usaba shorts cortos y camisetas de tiritas o babydolls, desde que Natsu vio uno en una tienda de lencería quiso verla con uno puesto y bueno ni corta ni perezosa se hizo de uno y le gustó cómo se veía, el babydolls alzaba sus pechos y las braguitas eran sexys y la forma en cómo Natsu la miraba cuando se los ponía le gustaba mucho, la mirada de pasión y lujuria con la que la observaba hacia que se encendiera y también le gustaba provocarlo porque sabía que la haría gemir y gritar mientras se lo quitaba, por eso ahora su ropa para dormir consistía en babydolls, ropa que dejaba mucha piel expuesta o en algunas ocasiones la que más me gustaba a Natsu, sin ropa. Pero como su novio no estaba optó por un babydolls rojo, era su favorito era de encaje que cubría sus pechos y terminaba en una seda transparente que cubría su abdomen y las braguitas una tanga muy muy finita que solo cubría lo necesario de su sexo.

-Puede que Natsu no esté, pero no por eso voy a dejar de ponermelos- dijo mirándose al espejo, el babydolls era sexy y ella le había agarrado el gusto de ponerselos la hacían ver sensual y le gustaba verse y sentirse asi. Satisfecha con la elección decidió irse a dormir no importaba que fuera muy temprano, apagó la luz de su habitación ya mañana desempacaria.

._._._._._._._.

-¡Yajaiiiiii! ¡Al fin en casa!

-¡Aye sir!-

-Idiota, no hables tan alto que no vez que hay gente durmiendo- regaño el peliazul al pelirosado, este solo lo ignoro y siguió festejando junto con Happy que ya estaban en casa -¿No me ignores idiota?- Gray hizo un puño con su mano y golpeó la cabeza de Natsu.

-¿Quieres pelea princesa de hielo?-

-¿Ven aqui y pateare tu trasero antorcha andante?-

Mientras Natsu y Gray pegaban sus frentes y mostraban sus puños envueltos en fuego y hielo respectivamente Jellal los ignoraba e iba caminando tranquilamente hacia su casa deseando ya estar entre los brazos de su Erza, Happy iba a su lado flotando sobre su hombro y animando a Natsu a que le diera una paliza a Gray, cuando un par de casa al frente empezaron a mostrar signos de que sus dueños estaban despiertos Jellal suspiro y golpeó la cabeza de los dos más jóvenes, estos se pusieron en cuclillas sobando su cabeza.

-Ya callense los dos, estan despertando a las personas- las casas que estaban alumbradas al momento apagaron sus luces cuando el ruido seso -ahora si no les importa quiero ir a mi casa y dormir abrazado a mi novia-

Natsu, Gray y Happy pusieron cara de "este está loco" cuando Jellal dijo eso.

-No me imagino a Erza dejando que la abraces mientras duermes- le dijo Gray a Jellal, este solo sonrió y se metió las manos en el bolsillo

-Erza tiene su lado cariñoso Gray, solo que este sale a flote cuando está conmigo- Natsu, Gray y Happy lo miraron aún sin poder creerlo.

-¿Erza sabe que andas por ahí diciendo esas cosas de ella?-

-No y si ambos queremos seguir con vida mejor no andemos divulgando lo- los tres asintieron en acuerdo a lo que dijo el mayor -bueno yo me voy a casa quiero ver a Erza, nos vemos mañana-

-¿Y el reporte?- pregunto Gray.

-Creo que el maestro en este momento no nos atenderá, así que lo haremos mañana- y con eso uso su meteoro para llegar más rápido a su casa, ya quería estar con Erza y demostrarle lo mucho que la había extrañado.

-Vaya que tiene prisa- dijo Happy observando la estela de luz de su magia -nee Natsu, yo me iré a dormir al dormitorio de las chicas, quiero contarle a Charle nuestra misión-

-Ok- le sonrió a su hijo adoptivo y lo vio volar hasta el dormitorio de las chicas mientras Happy se despedía con sus patas -bueno, yo también iré a casa a dormir espero que Lucy también esté en casa-

-Su misión ya debió de haber acabado, es probable que si este- dijo Gray con las manos en sus bolsillos y caminando hacia su casa, Natsu lo siguio de cerca -¿no ibas a tu casa?- este solo sonrió y se lanzó a su espalda.

-Si Lucy ya está aquí Juvia también lo está, deberías ir a buscarla- Natsu le sonrió a Gray mostrando todos sus dientes y el aludido solo se sonrojo a lo que Natsu soltó una carcajada y salió del alcance del puño de Gray

-¡No se de qué me hablas antorcha de pacotilla!- el sonrojo del peliazul ya cubría toda su cara mientras Natsu solo se burlaba de el, Gray le dio la espalda y salió hacia su casa escuchando la risa del pelirosado.

-¡Búscala rápido antes de que se canse de esperar, no es bueno dejar a una mujer con las ganas!- le grito al peliazul entonces Natsu salto a un tejado esquivando el ataque de hielo del mago y se fue riendo hacia su casa.

-Estupido dragón- dijo con las manos en puños y con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Mientas Natsu corría por las calles de Magnolia inundando se con los olores de la ciudad, sonriendo mientras corría ya que su nariz captó un aroma que le encantaba, uno que guardaba en su memoria y recordaba cada vez que se iba a dormir. Afortunadamente la misión a la que fueron con Jellal no les tomo mucho tiempo y pudieron regresar justo cuando las chicas volvían, pensó que se iba a morir de aburrimiento cuando Lucy se fue a esa misión, que la iba a extrañar por todo el mes igual la extraño pero no sé aburrió esa misión a la que fue con Gray y Jellal evitó que fuera tras Lucy tres días después de que ella se había ido.

Aún recuerda el beso que le dio antes de irse, la beso con tal pasión que sintió como ella se derritió en sus brazos y casi estuvo a punto de decir que no iba a ningún lado, pero fue una chica fuerte y por más que deseara quedarse con el le dio un beso en la mejilla, junto sus frentes le dijo Te amo y salió en compañía de Erza y Juvia fuera de Magnolia. No iba a negar que se había preocupado al verla partir, pero confiaba en ella sabía que era una maga excelente había mejorado mucho y está misión también le serviría para ganar más experiencia aunque sabía que la iba a extrañar mucho también sabía que no podían estar siempre juntos cada quien necesitaba su espacio, además ya vivían juntos y podía llegar a casa y verla todos los días ya sea leyendo o escribiendo su novela, le encantaba verla concentrada escribiendo o solo verla dormir toda relajada o escuchar su risa o verla con las mejillas encendidas o sus ojos convertidos en chocolate derretido por la pasión, escucharla gemir, su nombre en sus labios, la forma en que lo acariciaba.

Por Mavis amaba todo de Lucy, al inicio de la relación si era algo tosco y torpe pero después aprendio a complacerla, a tocar los puntos que la excitaban y los que le provocaban ternura, los que la hacían reír y le encantaba verla enojada se veía tan tierna y dulce que siempre buscaba una excusa para hacerla enojar y después la calmaba besando sus labios lentamente, degustando los y por supuesto ella también aprendió cuales eran mis puntos débiles y cuáles eran los que me volvían loco, ambos fuimos aprendiendo sobre la marcha pero eran felices los tres en su casa, porque Happy también vivía con ellos el exceed era parte de sus vidas como su hijo adoptivo.

Natsu aceleró en su carrera, ya quería llegar a su casa y besar a Lucy por todos lados hasta que le dijera que ya no podía más y con una sonrisa de medio lado fijo su rumbo a casa.

Mientras una Lucy se encuentraba en la cama sin la sábana cubriendo su cuerpo, con sus pezones duros, su mano debajo de la tela del babydolls acariciando su abdomen soñando con que su pervertido novio llegaba a casa y empezaba a besar todo su cuerpo, sus pechos por sobre la tela del babydolls, acariciando su sexo usando la tela de las bragas haciendo fricción. Su mano viajo hasta su sexo metiendo la mano debajo de sus bragas acariciando su clitoris.

-Natsu- suspiro su nombre en sus sueños miéntras su mano se movía despacio estimulando el pequeño botón, en el sueño Natsu besaba sus muslos mientas su mano acariciaba su coño rozandolo con sus dedos arriba y abajo, haciendo presión en su clitoris mientras las caderas de Lucy se movían buscando una fricción un poco más fuerte.

Se llevó una mano a uno de sus pezones y empezó a pellizcarlo entre sus dedos mientras la otra jugaba con su clitoris, de sus labios solo salían suspiros y jadeos con el nombre de Natsu, descubrió el seno que estaba acariciando bajando la tela del babydolls para tener más acceso a su pezón duro por sus caricias, movía sus caderas, sus mejillas estaban rojas, su cuerpo caliente, le encantaba cómo Natsu jugaba con su coño, lamiendo y chupando sus labios usando la lengua para estimular su clitoris mientras sus manos acariciaban la piel de si abdomen y subían a pellizcar sus pezones.

Lucy estaba tan profundamente dormida y tan metida en su sueño que no escucho la puerta de la casa abrirse, tampoco escucho los pasos de su novio y menos se percató de como éste se apoyaba en la esquina de la cama observando como su novia se deba placer a si misma, como sus dedos jugaban con su pezón y como su mano estaba dentro de sus bragas acariciando su clitoris.

Natsu no daba crédito a los que sus ojos veían, su dulce y tierna novia estaba en su cama con ese babydolls rojo que tanto le gustaba con su mano en su coño y la otra en uno de esos pechos que le hacían agua la boca, podía ver el pezón tenso y el solo deseo pasarle la lengua y morderlo, pero se quedó quieto con los brazos cruzados apoyado en la cama y con la polla dura viendo cómo Lucy se masturbaba y gemia su nombre en sueños.

Como su cuerpo, ese que tanto le gustaba besar y morder, se arqueaba con sus caricias y a pesar que no era él el que le estaba dando ese placer le gustaba verla acariciarse, ver cómo sus bragas se mojaban y como sus caderas se movían al son de sus caricias, era la imagen más erótica y perfecta que había visto en su vida y le iba a guardar en su memoria, tal y como todas las demás que ha ido almacenando desde que son pareja y descubrieron lo divertido y placentero que es estar desnudos y acariciándose.

Lucy seguía sumida en su sueño acariciando su clitoris lentamente y suspirando, Natsu solo observaba sus movimientos hasta que un jadeo hizo que se concentrará en su rostro con sus labios entre abiertos y rojos, sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Preciosa, Lucy estaba hermosa y le encantaba verla así toda sexy y sensual sin vergüenza y sin miedo de demostrar lo mucho que lo deseaba.

Su relación había madurado ya no eran los niños torpes del inicio, aquellos que no sabían cómo actuar que solo se llevaron por el instinto ahora sabían que puntos tocar, donde besar, morder y acariciar para llevarse al límite. Lucy movía sus caderas aumentando la fricción que hacía su dedo en su clitoris suspirando y jadeando su nombre, Natsu estaba en éxtasis y eso que aún no la había tocado pero verla en ese estado lo volvía loco pero se obligó a no despertarla queria seguir deleitándose con la escena.

Mientras tanto Lucy seguí soñando con Natsu que lamía y chupaba su coño y ella movía sus caderas contra su boca, apartó la tela de las bragas para meter su lengua en su cavidad haciendo que Lucy gimiera más fuerte tanto en el sueño como fuera del sueño provocando que la lujuria se incrementará en Natsu que se lamía los labios de solo imaginar lo que su novia estaba soñando; Lucy aumentaba sus movimientos cada vez movía más y más rápido sus caderas, su coño se humedecía empapando sus bragas produciendo un sonido erótico a los oídos del dragón entonces el cuerpo de Lucy se tenso, movio más rápido sus dedos en su coño, pellizco más fuerte su pezón su cuerpo se retorcía en la cama, su cabeza iba de un lado a otro murmurando el nombre de Natsu entonces sin previo aviso Lucy arqueo su espalda y gimió de placer, alto muy alto hasta que sintió que su cuerpo explotaba en un orgasmo, cayo en la cama sin aliento con la mano aún en su coño, su pecho subiendo y bajando y su cabello largo esparcido por toda la cama con una sonrisa sexy en sus labios y su coño húmedo.

Natsu espero a que se despertara pero eso no paso, la contempló un poco más sintiendo como su polla estaba más dura y pedía que la atendiera el gemido de Lucy hizo que su sangre ardiera y solo quería romper las braguitas que lo separaban de ese dulce coño que quería follar y lamer, pero por tercera vez se contuvo observó la respiración pausada de Lucy y supo que se había quedado nuevamente dormida sonrió de medio lado era hora de despertar a la bella durmiente.

Natsu se subió a la cama sin hacer mucho movimiento para no despertar aún a Lucy, apoyo su peso en sus manos y rodillas y empezó a subir por su cuerpo dando besos de mariposa por sus piernas, lamiendo sus rodillas y besando sus muslos acerco su nariz al sexo de Lucy acariciando con la punta de esta sus bragas mojadas y lamiendo sus labios dio un beso en su vientre y la sintió moverse cuando mordió ligeramente su cadera, ella murmuró su nombre y volteo su rostro dejando su cuello expuesto a la exploración del pelirosado, Natsu siguió subiendo por su cuerpo besándolo y lamiendo lo en las zonas que sabía que haría que ella suspirara cuando llego a la altura de sus pechos se llevó a la boca el pezón que aún estaba cubierto por la tela, en eso sintió la mano de Lucy en su cabello acariciando su cuero cabelludo Natsu levanto la mirada sin dejar de estimular el pezón y vio los ojos chocolate de su novia entreabiertos despejandose de la bruma del sueño y pasando su lengua por sus labios, Natsu mordió el pezón y lo halo un poco entre sus dientes provocando que Lucy jadeara aún tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y empezó a morder sus labios cuando Natsu chupaba y mordía su pezon aún cubierto por la tela.

El pelirosado la miraba fijamente pasando la lengua por su pezón y besando su pecho, Lucy solo acariciaba su cabeza evitando que se moviera le encantaba cuando Natsu besaba sus pechos lo hacía como si los adorara como si pudiera estar todo el día ahí, besando y mordiendo a veces chupando abriendo su boca para llevarse lo más que podía de la carne de su pecho, la volvía loca y le encantaba. Lucy arqueo su espalda y abrió sus piernas para que Natsu se acomodara sobre ella rodeando su cintura con sus piernas acercándolo más a su cuerpo sintió la mano de Natsu sobre su otro pecho y se sorprendió de sentir la piel áspera de sus manos ¿En que momento se bajó la tela del babydolls? No le importa la verdad, sentir su piel un poco más dura sobre la piel sensible de sus pechos era el paraíso para ella. Natsu se deleitó besando sus pechos sin desatender a ninguno de los dos, mientras mordía y chupaba uno el otro lo pellizcaba y apretaba en su mano y Lucy solo podía jadear y acariciar su cabello entonces bajo a su nuca y empezó a quitarle la bufanda que era un símbolo importante para el, la bufanda que Igneel le regaló, dejandola a un lado de la cama toco la piel de su nuca y empezo a acariciarla sabía que lo volvía loco que pasara sus uñas por esa zona y cada vez que está estaba sin la protección de su bufanda la acariciaba con sus dedos o con sus labios dando besos de mariposa que lo hacían estremecer.

Natsu paso sus atenciones a su otro pezón, ese que no tenía la protección de la tela del babydolls el que tenía duro y tenso y cuando sintió la lengua de su novio lamiendo lo jadeo arqueando su cuerpo moviendo sus caderas contra las de su novio sintiendo su dura polla contra sus bragas que estaban húmedas, Natsu gruñó contra su piel al sentir el coño de Lucy rozandose con su polla chupo y lamió con más avidez provocando que Lucy se moviera más contra el frotando todo su cuerpo con la ropa de Natsu.

El pelirosado paso sus fuertes brazos por debajo de su cuerpo acercándola más a el, de repente Lucy estaba a horcajadas sobre el mientras Natsu seguía disfrutando de su pecho ella se rozaba contra su polla provocando gruñidos de la garganta de su novio haciendo que su piel se sintiera arder, arqueando su cuerpo. Las manos de Natsu se adentraron debajo de la tela del babydolls acariciando su espalda viajando a sus caderas para hacer presión sobre las de el excitando los a ambos acelerando el roce de sus sexos.

Lucy se sentía en las nubes, había extrañado mucho los besos y las caricias de Natsu tanto así que esa noche había soñado que la estimulaba besando y chupando su coño y cuando se despierta al sentir unos besos en su cuerpo fue una sorpresa encontrarse a su novio sobre ella tanto así que penso que aún estaba soñando, pero cuando esté chupo su pezón supo que ya no era un sueño. Se rindió a sus caricias, a su boca en su seno y al movimiento que hacían sus caderas, lo había extrañado mucho en este mes que sentía que si no la follaba iba a explotar de deseo.

-Natsu- acaricio su mejilla, este la miro con el deseo en sus ojos jade Lucy sonrió seductora llevando sus brazos a su cuello y atrayendo lo a sus labios.

Cuando Natsu beso los labios de Lucy lo hizo lento, saboreando la textura, chupando su labio inferior bebiendo de ella detuvo el movimiento de sus caderas subiendo sus manos por su espalda acariciando la piel suave y tentadora, sus labios tenían una danza donde chupaban y daban pequeños toques a sus labios calmando un poco el deseo que sentian, Lucy daba pequeños besos a Natsu y este solo acariciaba las piernas de Lucy enviando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. La rubia sonrió entre el beso y paso sus labios por su mejilla, su nariz, su mandíbula bajando a su cuello Natsu llevó su mano a su nuca y dejó la otra en su pierna apretando el muslo y acariciando con la yema de sus dedos mientras Lucy lamía la piel del cuello de Natsu y este solo se dejaba hacer le gustaba la lengua de Lucy en su piel, sentir sus suaves labios y sus manos en su cuello acariciando. Lucy levanto la mirada y la fijo en esos ojos jade que la volvían loca dio un corto beso en los labios de Natsu y sonrió con ternura.

-Okaeri Natsu-

-Tadaima Luce-

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo :D

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí está la continuación.

Espero que les haya gustado :3

Enjoy ~~

._._._._._._._._.

Ambos se sonrieron y se volvieron a besar pero esta vez con más pasión, Natsu delineó el labio inferior de Lucy haciendo que está abriera su boca para recibir su lengua a lo que ella gimió al sentir como la acariciaba y lamía su lengua, en un momento ya estaban por ver quién podía ganar esa lucha de lenguas, Lucy se movía sobre Natsu y este solo besaba y chupaba la lengua de Lucy haciendo que soltará gemido tras gemido que eran callados por la boca del pelirosado.

Natsu tomo de las caderas a Lucy y la recostó en la cama moviendo sus caderas haciendo fricción en sus sexos, Lucy gemia y mordía sus labios está despojo al pelirosado de su chaleco acariciando su espalda pasando sus uñas por la piel ahogando los gruñidos de Natsu en su boca. El chico abandono sus labios para besar su mejilla haciendo un camino hasta su cuello que lamió y mordió bajo el tirante del babydolls y beso su hombro, mordió la clavícula de Lucy mientras está solo suspiraba y acercaba la boca de Natsu a su piel el pelirosado bajo a su pecho de nuevo pero cuando se iba a llevar el pezón a la boca subió la mirada para contemplar el rostro de Lucy que estaba como hace unos momentos mientras ella se daba placer asi misma, con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos entre abiertos, su sensual boca roja por sus besos Natsu sonrió de medio lado y paso la lengua por la piel de su seno observación la reacción de Lucy, está arqueo su cuello y con la mano que tenía en su nuca acerco sus labios a su pezón pero Natsu solo le daba pequeños besos en su seno sin llegar a tocar el pezón.

-Ne Lucy- la aludida solo lo miro con sus ojos cargados de deseo, Natsu delineó la aureola del seno con su lengua a lo que Lucy soltó un diminuto jadeo -¿Que era lo que- beso - soñabas antes?- rozo su pezón con sus labios y Lucy suspiró.

Natsu al no tener respuesta dejo de jugar con su seno a lo que Lucy lo miro con frustración, este solo le sonrió de lado y llevo sus labios a su mejilla dando toques suaves con sus labios. La rubia acaricio su cabello y busco sus labios para besarlo con pasión pero Natsu alejo sus labios y se alzó en sus brazos colocando ambas manos a los lados del rostro de Lucy y observando la desde arriba, Lucy paso sus manos por su pecho bajando por su abdomen acariciando esos cuadritos que le gustaba lamer y morder.

-Luce- está lo miro a los ojos -responde mi pregunta- la rubia lo miro con confusión y Natsu soltó una risilla entre dientes, tomo una de las manos de su novia que se estaba acercando a zona peligrosa y se la llevó a sus labios mordiendo y chupando su dedo índice -te pregunte- metió la punta de su dedo en su boca -¿Que era- paso su lengua -lo que soñabas- mordió la yema -antes?- dejo de jugar con su dedo para ver la expresión de su rostro cuando procesara la pregunta.

Lucy miro a su novio unos instantes y después sintió todo su rostro arder, Natsu al ver como su cara se ponía roja a más no poder se llevó su dedo gordo a la boca y empezó a chuparlo.

-¿A qu-que te re-refieres?- Natsu sonrió al ver la reacción de su novia, dejo de chupar su dedo y entrelazo sus manos uniendo su palma con el dorso de la mano de Lucy.

-Bueno cuando entre a la casa- beso la palma de su mano -escuche unos ruidos -paso su lengua mientras la respiración de Lucy iba en aumento, no solo por lo que hacía Natsu si no porque sabía lo que su novio se encuentro cuando entro a la casa -los ruidos provenían de la cama, donde estabas tú con ese babydolls que me mata- bajo a su muñeca besando la piel con delicadeza -suspirando mi nombre, con una de tus manos en tu pecho y la otra en tu coño- mordió su muñeca y busco los ojos de su novia, su rostro aún estaba rojo pero no sabía si era por la vergüenza o por la excitación de haberse sido descubierta, sonrió contra la piel de su brazo -¿Que soñabas Luce?- Lucy se mordió el labio y llevo la mano que tenía libre a su otro seno Natsu al ver sus intenciones tomo su mano colocándolas por sobre su cabeza cruzando sus muñecas y sosteniendo las con una de sus manos mientras la otra acariciaba sus costillas, nuevamente estaba sobre ella con sus torsos muy cerca el pelirosado podía sentir los pezones duros contra la piel de su pecho Lucy arqueo su espalda para sentir el calor de su piel contra la suya.

Estar en esa posición la excitaba mucho, la mano de Natsu sosteniendo las suyas por sobre su cabeza sentirse a su merced, el pelirosado solo acariciaba la piel de su costado esperando una respuesta Lucy paso su lengua por sus labios resecos y se frotó contra su cuerpo mirando al pelirosado a los ojos, estaba caliente sentía su cara arder pero no por la vergüenza como esperaba sentirse si no por la lujuria le excitaba saber que Natsu la había visto tocarse mientras soñaba con el, se preguntaba que cara habrá puesto mientras la veía, la rubia volvió a pasar la lengua por sus labios y se acercó a los de su novio rozando los suyos.

-Natsu pervertido- dijo en un susurro -no deberías espiar a tu novia mientras se masturba- ante esas palabras los ojos jades de Natsu se oscurecieron y sintió como su polla se ponía más dura contra su sexo, Lucy sonrió internamente y formó un puchero con sus labios.

-Soy tu novio Luce- rozo su pezón con sus nudillos sintiendolo duro contra el -tengo derecho de ver a mi novia mientras se masturba- dijo con la voz ronca y con sus ojos devorando el puchero en los labios de Lucy.

Lucy sintió un escalofrío por su cuerpo al escuchar la voz ronca de Natsu, se notaba que se estaba conteniendo mucho igual que ella, lo único que quería era que la follara duro pero le estaba gustando ese juego y al parecer a Natsu también.

-¿Entonces te gustó verme así?- dijo con una voz coqueta rozandose con su polla -te gustó verme con mi mano en mí coño soñando que eran tus manos la que me hacían llegar al orgasmo- Natsu tomo su pezón entre sus dedos y lo pellizco provocando un jadeo en Lucy el pelirosado bajo a su cuello y lo beso con su boca abierta chupando la piel, paso a su oído y lamió y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja mientras sus dedos atormentaban su pezón.

Su polla dolía, estaba tan excitado y necesitado de Lucy que no sabía si podía aguantar un minutos más sin follarla, pero tenían un mes sin verse y quería disfrutar de ella, de su piel y de sus gemidos, quería que estuviera más excitada que el deseo la volviera loca pero su pregunta hizo que se pusiera más duro de lo que ya estaba, ¿Que si le gusto verla así? Joder le encantó, casi que se corre en sus pantalones como un adolescente al verla llegar al orgasmo con solo acariciarse a ella misma, estuvo a punto de follarla. Siguió pasado su lengua por su cuello escuchando los gemidos de Lucy en su oído era música para el como una nana que te arruye pero a él lo excitaba de sobremanera bajo a su clavícula y la volvió a morder provocando que Lucy enredara sus piernas en sus caderas uniendo los mas, Natsu busco sus labios y los beso y mordió a su antojo busco su lengua y exploró su boca cuando ya tenía a una Lucy jadeante y lujuriosa debajo de él le respondió.

-Si- el pecho de Lucy subía y bajaba y con cada respiración sus pezones duros se rozaban con su piel - me gusto verte con tu mano en su coño- la mano que hace unos instantes estaba estimulando su pezón se adentro en sus bragas tocando su clitoris, Lucy jadeo cuando los dedos de Natsu la acariciaron -me gusto ver cómo tus caderas se movían buscando más fricción- las caderas de Lucy se frotaban contra los dedos del pelirosado -me gusto ver cómo tú espalda se arqueaba y como tu mano pellizcaba tu pezón duro- soltó sus muñecas y acaricio su pecho mientras su otra mano se empapaba con su excitación, Lucy al sentirse libre rodeo los hombros de Natsu con sus brazos y gemia en su oído -me gusto cuando tú dedo se deslizó dentro de tu coño- dijo con la voz ronca en su oído y cuando Lucy sintió un dedo dentro de su coño gimió más alto acercando más sus cuerpos, moviendo sus caderas cuando Natsu introducía su dedo en su vagina -me gusto mucho Lucy y me gustaría verlo más seguido- dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y metiendo un segundo dedo en su vagina.

-¡Natsu!- Lucy solo podía moverse contra su mano, los dedos de Natsu la follaban más y más rápido mientras la palma de su mano frotaba su clitoris aumento el deseo.

-Si Luce, ¿te gusta así?- Lucy solo gemia en su oído, su mano se movía más y más rápidos sus caderas buscaban sus dedos, las uñas de Lucy aruñaban su espalda y sus gemidos en su oído lo excitaban.

Su polla estaba dura y demandando atención los movimientos de Lucy no ayudaban mucho a su cordura y verla excitada y entregada de esa forma a él y solo a él lo excitaban más y más, sintió como las paredes de su vagina se cerraban entorno a sus dedos y metió un tercer dedo a lo que Lucy se arqueo más a su cuerpo dejando su cuello expuesto a su boca el cual beso y eso fue lo que la chica necesito para dejarse ir. El orgasmo la tomo por sorpresa, los dedos de Natsu la llevaron al cielo donde vio las estrellas y la dejo laxa y sin fuerzas sobre la cama respiraba por la boca con los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo sin poder moverse, abrió los ojos cuando sintió que los dedos de Natsu salían de su cuerpo y vio como se los llevaba a la boca lamio uno por uno saboreando la logrando así que volviera a excitarse. No importa que le haya dado el orgasmo más increíble de la noche aún lo deseaba y el también la deseaba podía notar su erección debajo de los pantalones, se pasó la lengua por los labios y llevando sus manos a su pantalón acaricio por sobre la tela su polla provocando un gruñido en el pelirosado este la miro a los ojos con una expresión salvaje y lujuriosa que solo hizo desearlo mas, desató el cinturón y metió su mano en el pantalón acariciando su polla que estaba dura y caliente no llevaba ropa interior y no le sorprendió a ella le gustaba que no la llevará, así podia acariciarlo sin barreras.

Natsu gruñó cuando Lucy acaricio su polla la beso en los labios como si su vida se fuera en ello y se frotó contra su mano, moviendo sus caderas de arriba a abajo suspirando en su boca.

-Luce- gimió contra sus labios mientras Lucy rodeaba su polla con su mano y pasaba su dedo pulgar por la cabeza esparciendo el semen que salía de ella -aahh- Lucy sonrió contra sus labios y paso sus besos a su mandíbula, después su lengua y por último sus dientes provocando que gruñidos y jadeos salieran de la boca de Natsu, cuando sintió que ya no podía más detuvo la mano de Lucy le quitó el babydolls y las bragas y ella lo ayudo con los molestos pantalones se arrodilló en la cama observando a su novia que estaba completamente desnuda con sus pezones duros, su cuerpo sonrosado, su respiración agitada, sus piernas abierta y su coño húmedo y con una mirada de lujuria sonrió de medio lado.

-Igual que cuando llegue a casa, preciosa- Lucy le sonrió y con un dedo le indico que se acercara pero Natsu solo llevó su mano a su polla, la mirada de Lucy siguió su movimiento y cuando vio como estaba acariciaba su polla gimió y se mordió el labio. Su polla estaba muy dura y pesada pero se ergia orgullosa frente a Lucy que se pasó la lengua por los labios y alzó sus caderas, sus ojos no se perdían el movimiento de la mano de Natsu en su polla arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, pasaba su dedo por el glande esparciendo el semen lubricandola para seguir acariciandose Lucy solo gemia y movía sus caderas.

-Natsu, por favor- suplico ya no podía seguir esperando más, lo necesitaba dentro de ella.

-Por favor que Luce- dijo el pelirosado con la voz ronca y llena de deseo, le gustaba que Lucy le dijera lo que quería, le gustaba verla así perdida en el deseo y por el. Con el pasar del tiempo Lucy había perdido la vergüenza frente a Natsu sabía que le gustaba que le dijera lo que quería, confiaba en el por eso no tenía miedo con la voz cargada de deseo y su coño húmedo se mordió los labios y se acaricio así misma.

-Follame Natsu- la voz ronca de Lucy y sus dedos en su coño casi hacen que se corra ahí mismo, pero se contuvo bajo lentamente sobre el cuerpo de su novia y dirigió la punta de su polla al coño de su novia.

-Sus deseos son órdenes mi señora- dijo contra sus labios mientras llevaba sus manos a sus caderas enredando sus piernas en las suyas mientras Lucy rodeaba sus hombros con sus brazos aceptando su beso, cuando sus labios se abrieron para recibir su lengua Natsu entro de una estocada en la vagina de Lucy a lo que ambos gimieron ahogando el gemido en sus bocas

Era como estar en el paraíso sentir las paredes de Lucy rodeando su polla, era el paraíso. Natsu se movió lentamente sacando su polla por completo y volviéndola a meter duro mientras Lucy gemia debajo de el, mordió su cuello y sus manos viajaron hacia sus nalgas apretando las e instando a sus caderas a moverse más adentro de su coño y como buen novio que era acato su orden. Lucy gemia en su oido y movía sus caderas al compás de las de Natsu aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas.

-Aahh Natsu, más... Más rápido- Lucy mordió su oido, aruño su espalda, movía sus caderas para sentir más adentro la polla de su novio.

-Luce- Natsu aumento las embestidas al sentir las caricias de la rubia en la piel de su cuello, su oído, su espalda, beso sus labios con pasión mientras ambos se movían más y más rápido aumentando las embestidas creando una fricción que los estaba volviendo locos, los pechos de Lucy se pegaban a su torso cuando ella se arqueaba buscando que llegará más adentro, mordió los pezones mientras sostenía sus caderas y aumentar la velocidad mientras la rubia se retorcia debajo de él jadeando y diciendo su nombre, sus pechos subían y bajaban por las embestidas, las paredes de su vagina encerraban su polla y sentia como estaba por llegar al orgasmo.

-Aahh Natsu, si así Natsu-

-Aarrgg Luce, estás tan estrecha que rico- mordió su cuello embistiendo la más y más rápido, la cama se movía debajo de ellos y al igual que los pechos de Lucy, Natsu mordió sus pezones haciendo que está jadeara más y más alto.

-Natsu ya.. no puedo... Me corro- las paredes de Lucy se cerraban contra la polla de Natsu y el solo aumento las embestidas, el también estaba cerca -¡Natsu!-

-Correte Luce, quiero sentir como tú coño exprime mi polla- y con esas palabras Lucy se arqueo debajo de Natsu gritando su nombre cuando el orgasmo hizo que las paredes de su coño se cerraron sobre la polla de Natsu sintiendo como está derramaba su semen dentro del coño de Lucy. Natsu gruñó contra el cuello de Lucy cuando lo atacó el orgasmo dando dos embestidas más y sintiendo como su semen se mezclaba con el orgasmo de Lucy, este cayó sin fuerzas sobre el cuerpo de su novia ambos jadeando y con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Natsu salió de la calidez de su novia y beso su cuello con delicadeza se elevó en sus manos y miro a Lucy, estaba con los ojos cerrados y aún tratando de recuperar el aliento sonrió al ver a su novia saciada y con una sonrisa en los labios, labios que beso tiernamente se levantó de la cama y fue al baño por una toalla húmeda se limpio los restos de su semen de su polla y fue a la cama a limpiar a Lucy que seguía en la misma posición aunque su respiración ya no era tan errática, abrió un poco más sus piernas y limpio sus muslos y su coño con delicadeza demorando se de más en sus labios.

-Sigue así y no dormiremos en toda la noche- dijo una casi somnolienta Lucy, Natsu solo sonrió y beso uno de sus muslos a lo que Lucy apoyo su peso en sus codos y lo miro con una ceja levantada el pelirosado solo sonrió coqueto.

-Tuve un mes de sequía, gay que recuperar el tiempo perdido- Lucy soltó una carcajada cuando Natsu dijo una carcajada que se convirtió en jadeo cuando está paso su lengua por su coño. Lo miro a los ojos y se relamio los labios.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo acercando su mano a su polla para rozarla con sus dedos a lo que Natsu sonrió y la besó un beso tierno abrazándose a ella y cayendo los dos a la cama con sus piernas entrelazadas y sus labios rozandose.

-Te amo Luce y te extrañe mucho- dijo Natsu acariciando la espalda de Lucy y dando tiernos besos en sus labios.

-Yo también te amo Natsu y también te extrañe mucho- dijo Lucy acariciando sus mejillas y acurrucandose en el pecho del pelirosado.

-Luce aún no te duermas, no estaba bromeando con lo de la sequia- Lucy río contra su pecho y dio un beso cerca de su corazón.

-Dos horas y después puedes despertarme con tu lengua en mi coño- dijo pasando su lengua por su cuello haciendo estremecer el cuerpo de Natsu.

-Mmm ok- Natsu beso su frente y sintió la respiración pausada de Lucy en su pecho, sonrió y la acercó más a el -supongo que esperar dos horas no me harán daño- y con una sonrisa y la calidez de la mujer que ama se quedó dormido... Para luego dentro de dos horas volver a tener a una Lucy excitada y jadeando debajo de él.

Tal vez hacer misiones sin Lucy si tenga sus ventajas.

Gracias por leer 3


End file.
